Operation: Birthright
"Well, I'll be damned. So it was you that was feeding me information. Yes, The Villain Armada is ready for its Invasion, just give it a few years. The United Nations will believe it to be nothing more than a Spacial Anomaly above Earth, and we can look forward to a handshake with the President shortly. Looks like everything is going to plan, just as we predicted. When Ozone discovered the Armada, and found he was destined to become the Ultimate Villain Lord, he brought the Intel Files right to me. Yes, we should have known Snoke was serious about launching an early Invasion, and seems the U.S. Military came in handy after all. We did quite well, and now I've got the legacy. Using him and the SAS Unit like that, only you could have pulled it off, but you won't be using me anymore. Battle Data? From the 'Perfect Hero Knight'?! Genes... Genome..? I see. I'll help you with the project. Twins? Already?! Well, then, I'll keep in touch to keep an eye on them... Mrs. Reese!" - Clementine Everett talking to Mary Reese, finding out about the births of Kyle Reese and John Connor Operation: Birthright was an event in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe which was heavily influential on the Chronological Events during the War Of Heroes Series. This event was a Classified Operation which was first mentioned in War Of Heroes: Age of Destruction, and is also referred to in several hidden Audio Logs and other Easter Eggs within the Crossover Games, and also details the origins of Kyle Reese and John Connor (two major characters in the Games). History Supreme Leader Snoke's Insurrection Contains upcoming Content, only some details included: Villain Origins: Ozone and Hero Origins: Kyle Reese In Early 2003, a shrouded and mysterious Villain Lord known as Snoke led an Insurrection against the United States of America to pave the way for a Great Invasion orchestrated by The Villain Armada in an unknown Reality. However, after a lengthy Battle against US Forces and several Early Hero Knights, Snoke and his Armada were defeated and forced to pull back from Earth, vowing revenge on the Hero Knights who defeated him. However, Snoke also managed to turn a corrupt Hero Knight, Ozone, to his side (this would later contribute massively to the events of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe). CIA Black Project and Birth of The Twins After the Insurrection and Dissolution of the First Hero Knights, the Central Intelligence Agency began a Secret Black Project in collaboration with Mary Reese and her husband, Dennis, in order to breed the Ultimate Hero Knight. However, the Project gave them even more as instead of simply one baby, there was 2. After the Twins' births, Mary contacted Clementine Everett through unknown means and told her about the two infants: Kyle Reese and John Connor! Some time after the CIA Black Project, Kyle and John were later seperated and kept apart to prevent interference from Clementine or any other Hero Knight: Kyle stayed with Mary and Dennis, while John was given to Sarah Connor. In order to keep John oblivious of his actual parentage, Clementine initiated Operation: Chrono, a separate Project that brought an Alternate Version of Kyle (who was an adult) to pose as John's father. Category:Fan Fiction